


Theseus Recounted

by KatelynForColour



Category: Homestuck, Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, kirby - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelynForColour/pseuds/KatelynForColour
Summary: A collection of short and interesting events from the Theseus' trip
Kudos: 12





	Theseus Recounted

**Author's Note:**

> Brain David Gilbert's Kirby video inspired this creation

**DIRK: Rose, you gotta work with me here.**

**DIRK: It shouldn’t exist. It’s too powerful to be this simple.**

**DIRK: It’s not even a metaphor for anything, it just exists!**

**ROSE: Not everything can adhere to your, “rules of existing.”**

**ROSE: Especially something from a different existence**

**DIRK: But look at it!**

**DIRK: This thing has the ability to destroy and rearrange atoms, it’s only real enemies are primordial gods, that it beats consistently.**

**DIRK: And you’re telling me all it wants to do is eat and sleep?**

**ROSE: Not every creature has definite and complex goals. Some of us just want to be able to enjoy ourselves without being attacked by a god.**

**ROSE: I have a very simple plan to read a nice book later today and I also possess the mass power of foresight.**

**ROSE: Some of us just enjoy the simple things.**

**DIRK: This isn’t about its INTERESTS, it's about its desires and origins.**

**DIRK: It can’t have that much power and be that simple, it knows how to pilot a mech and fighter jet.**

**DIRK: it has literal INFINITE POWER.**

**DIRK: and it wants nothing more than to indulge itself in basic insti-**

**TEREZI: WH4T TH3 FUCK 4R3 YOU TWO 4RGU1NG 4BOUT?**

Terezi walks into the main theatre of the ship. Having heard their incessant yelling through the walls, she feels the need to settle the score and stop the argument with the power of democracy. She isn’t a god like them and requires sleep to survive. 

She looks into the current scene. Dirk is standing in front of the large screen facing the two three-man couches and love-seat. His arms are extended in an exasperated manner, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his head. The screen behind him displays a series called Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Terezi has never been particularly interested in the anime Dirk watched, or his many rambles about philosophy, or him in general. But this one could be interesting, especially if it’s riling him up this much. Rose looks calm as ever. She sits on the edge of the chair, choir style. Her right leg is placed upon her left, arms crossed. Her facial expression is hard to read, but those who can would say that its best described as entertained.

**DIRK: Kirby**

**ROSE: He thinks that Kirby must have some antagonistic motive because of how simple the concept of Kirby as a character is. The large amount of power and simple desire filling nature of Kirby confuses his head.**

**DIRK: and it’ll confuse her too. Get over here Terezi**

Dirk lifts up one of the side curtains up to reveal a pinboard scrawled with writing and images of Kirby from multiple medias. If there was ever a kirby fanatic in the scrawls of space, their wall-spread would look something like this. Threads connect each of the points, in a vain attempt to disprove kirby’s existence as true.

**TEREZI: WHY 1S TH1S N3C3S4RY? >:[**

**DIRK: to prove a point**

Terezi walks toward the board. A thoughtful look on her face. When she reaches the board she makes a point to look at each point individually for many minutes. She isn’t actually paying attention to the information on the board. She knows she’s going to side with Rose and then immediately tell them to go back to their show. The ship has no recuperacoons, so she has to sleep on a human bed. Not too uncomfortable. But not what she’s used to.

**TEREZI: 1’M S1D1NG W1TH ROS3 ON TH1S ON3**

**DIRK: Excuse me?** **  
****DIRK: Are you trying to say that this thing's existence is justified? That it is truly and utterly innocent?**

**TEREZI: 1M S4Y1NG TH4T NOT 3V3RYHT1NG 1S 4S COMPL3X 4S YOU W4NT 1T TO B3. SOM3T1M3S TH1NGS H4PP3N 4ND TH3R3'S NOTH1NG YOU C4N DO 4BOUT 1T.**

**TEREZI: L1K3 M3 GO1NG TH3 FUCK B4CK TO SL33P. SO STOP SHOUT1NG 4ND K33P W4TCH1NG YOUR SH1TTY SHOW.**

**DIRK: But-**

**ROSE: You heard the woman, democracy is a powerful force and it just kicked your ass. Take a seat and we’ll finish up this episode.**

By the time Rose had said this, Terezi was already going back to her bed. She had a strange feeling that this was going to be a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this whenever I get a fun idea. Since that's what this is for, fun.


End file.
